IoT (Internet of Things) technologies are developed rapidly and various devices are invented for making human life more convenient. For example, wireless speakers, door locks, lights are easily controlled by a mobile phone via Bluetooth today.
Meanwhile, there are many traditional devices like lamp or downlight installed in a conventional house. It would be very helpful if certain innovative modifications are provided to turn these traditional devices into a controllable IoT network device.